An adventure to remember
by IndyIndy
Summary: Follow Amanda Byrnes as she somehow ends up joining Tintin in his quest to solve the mysteries regarding the old ship called The Unicorn. With the help of an overly drunk captain, will our heroes live through the day and solve the puzzle?
1. Chapter 1

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: K

Notice: This story wont follow the movie version to 100% accuracy.

Summary: Follow Amanda Byrnes as she somehow ends up joining Tintin in his quest to solve the mysteries regarding the old ship called The Unicorn. With the help of an overly drunk captain, will our heroes live through the day and solve the puzzle?

Chapter 1

It was an early morning when Amanda Byrnes arrived at her new home in Brussels. Her new home was located at Labrador Street. It was one of the more quiet areas in Brussels according to the driver who had helped her with the move. The fog was still present at random areas along the street but that didn't stop Amanda and her moving aid to move her belongings into the new apartment.

'I hope you'll like it here at your new home miss.' The driver said after all the boxes and furniture had been moved into the apartment.

'I sure hope so.' Amanda said while paying the driver for the help and rent of his truck. 'Have a safe journey back. And tell my parents that it all went well with the move.' Amanda says as the driver enters the truck.

'I will.' The driver yells as he drives off.

As soon as Amanda enters her new apartment she starts to unpack her belongings. Luckily she had help with the heavier furnishing. Because of that it was easier for her to unpack most of the boxes and put different objects in their designated place. As soon as Amanda felt satisfied with what she had done so far she left to go look for a job. Although she knew that her savings would keep her out of trouble Amanda still wanted to find a job to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

To Amandas great luck a nearby bookstore was currently looking for a new employee. Thanking the owner for the opportunity Amanda left after they had worked out a good schedule. Amanda would be working between eight in the morning to three in the afternoon every weekday and every second weekend she would be working Saturdays.

And with that settled her routine started. Before she knew it she had lived by herself for almost a half a year. Since Amanda had the day off from work she decided to visit the local market area to see if there was anything of interest. Walking around the crowded area she saw booksellers, fruit and food stands and people selling furniture and other small objects.

Amanda was passing through a stand with mirrors when a small white terrier came running and stopped before hitting Amanda. Bending down Amanda started to pet the dog and scratch it behind the ears. Feeling happy the dog laid down making it possible to Amanda to scratch the belly.

'Aren't you a sweet little dog?' Amanda said. 'Where's your owner?' Amanda asked the dog but the little fellow seemed too occupied feeling good from the scratch.

' _Snowy where are you.'_ Amanda heard someone yell and the little terrier seem to have heard it too. Soon after Amanda saw a young man, not much older than herself bend down to pat the dog. 'Where did you run off to? Chasing cats again were you?' The young man said.

Before Amanda could introduce herself something had caught the young man interests. Looking in the direction Amanda saw a pretty model of a ship. Being interested in boats as well she too walked towards the model to have a better look.

'Look at it Snowy. Tripled mastered, double deck, fifty guns. Isn't she a beauty?' The man said.

'That's a rare specimen.' The seller said. 'It comes from an old sea captain estate

'The Unicorn' the young man said looking at the bow.

'The Unicorn a man-of-war sailing ship that is. 16th century. Used by Charles I.' the seller said.

'17th century and Charles II' the young man corrected.

'You won't find another one of those. It's only two quid but I'll take the highest bid between the two of you.' The seller said.

That caused the man to look in Amandas direction.

'Oh, don't worry about me. I was just curious about looking at the ship. If you want to buy it, it's all yours.' Amanda said.

'In that case I'll give you a pound for it.' The man said.

'Deal!' the seller said and started to take the boat out of the glass case.

'That truly is a beautiful ship. I'm Amanda by the way.' Amanda said and introduced herself.

'I'm Tintin and you're right. Are you sure that you didn't want to buy it?' Tintin asked.

'No it's fine.' Amanda said. 'I might have an interest in boats but I would much more prefe…'

'Hey kid, how much for the boat.' A middle aged man in a blue suit asked while interrupting Amanda mid-sentence.

'I'm sorry but it's not for sale.' Tintin said to the man.

'Tell me what you paid and I'll give you the double.' The man said.

'Thanks but it's not for sale.' Tintin said again.

'Look here kid I'm trying to help you and your friend out. You might not know this but you are about to walk into a whole mess of danger.' The man said while looking first at Tintin and then at Amanda believing they were friends.

'What kind of danger?' Tintin asked.

'I'm just warning you. Get rid of the boat while there's still a chance. These people don't play nice.' The man said before walking away.

'What people?' Tintin said.

'I have no idea.' Amanda said.

'Wonderful.' Another man said making Tintin turn around and Amanda jump to the side. 'It's simply wonderful. Don't bother to wrap it up I'll take it as it is. Does anyone object if I pay by check?' The man said.

'If you want to buy it you'll have to talk to the kid and his friend.' The seller said and Amanda could see that he started to get irritated.

'Then I'll have them tell me their prise.' The man said.

At this the seller sat down looking devastated that he missed an opportunity that was now happening.

'I've already explained it to the other gentleman.' Tintin said.

'An American it was with oily hair and no socks.' The seller said.

'It's not for sale.' Tintin said while Amanda kept herself back, not wanting to get too involved in whatever was happening.

'Then let me appeal to your better nature.' The man said. 'I've just acquired the estate of Marlinspike and as you know this ship was once part of the estate.'

'Of the late sea captain.' Tintin interrupted the man.

'That family fell apart and lost everything. We are talking about several generations of hard drinking and irrational behaviour.' The man said but before he could say anything else Amanda decided to interrupt.

'Like my friend here told you. The boat is not for sale. Have a good day sir.' Amanda said while dragging Tintin away.

'Those two what's their names?' The man asked the seller.

'Almost everyone knows the boy, that's Tintin. Who the girl is I have no idea. Think her name started with an A or something.' the seller said.


	2. Chapter 2

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: K

Notice: This story wont follow the movie version to 100% accuracy.

Chapter 2

Amanda walked next to Tintin for almost ten minutes before starting a conversation again.

'That ship seems to catch a lot of attention.' Amanda said.

'Yeah and I want to know why.' Tintin said.

'It's a beautiful model.' Amanda said.

'Why didn't you want to buy it if you find it beautiful?' Tintin asked.

'Like I was saying before being interrupted I do love model ships but I prefer to go sailing in a real boat than collecting models.' Amanda said. 'My parents own a sailing boat and when I was younger and had more spare time me and my dad would often go sailing.' Amanda continued. 'Where do you live by the way?' Amanda asked Tintin.

'On Labrador Street and where do you live?' Tintin asked.

'I happen to live on the same street.' Amanda said.

'How long have you lived here?' Tintin asked.

'I moved here for almost six months ago.' Amanda said.

'How come we haven't run into each other earlier?' Tintin asked.

'Don't know. I leave early in the morning to get to work and get back late afternoon.' Amanda said. 'What do you work as?' Amanda asked Tintin.

'I'm a journalist.' Tintin said.

'Really!? Have you written any interesting stories?' Amanda asked.

'It depends on what you find interesting.' Tintin said with a tint of a blush.

'If I asked would you let me read them?' Amanda asked.

'If you'd like to.' Tintin said with a laugh in his voice.

On the rest of the way they walked quietly next to each other with a glance in each other directions from time to time. Whenever Amanda would catch the eye contact with Tintin she felt a warm feeling spread in her chests.

'This is my stop.' Amanda said when they reach her home. 'But I guess that I'll see you around.' Amanda said.

'I guess you will.' Tintin said as he continued to his own apartment further down the street.

Later that evening Amanda was making herself ready to go to bed. Since it was a fairly warm night she decided to leave one of her windows open. All of a sudden she heard gunshots further down the street. When she looked out of the window Amanda saw a blue car rush by at a high speed. Feeling both curious and a bit worried she put a jacket on while rushing out and down the street. When she arrived Amanda saw Tintin holding a newspaper and the same man from earlier that morning lying on the floor.

When Tintin heard a scream from the door he looked in that direction and saw Amanda standing in the doorway.

'Amanda!' Tintin yelled while rushing to grab her before she fell. 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I heard gunshots and rushed here to see if someone had been hit and needed help.' Amanda said while being led to a ransacked apartment.

'Stay here and calm down.' Tintin said before going back down to wait for an ambulance his landlady had called.

Roughly half an hour later Tintin returned to the apartment to see that Amanda still sat down in the same spot he had left her in.

'Hey. How are you feeling?' Tintin asked Amanda.

'Honestly? I could be better.' Amanda said. 'How is the man that got shot?' Amanda asked Tintin.

'He's been taken to the hospital but it's still uncertain on how his condition is.' Tintin said. 'Do you want tea?' Tintin asked Amanda.

'Yes, that would be lovely.' Amanda said. 'Excuse me for asking. But what happened to your apartment?' Amanda asked while Tintin was busy preparing tea. 'It looks like someone broke in.' Amanda finished.

'Yeah, it seems as if something like that happened.' Tintin said. 'Do you remember the model of the Unicorn I bought this morning?' Tintin asked Amanda while giving her a cup of tea.

'Yeah I remember it.' Amanda said while sipping the tea.

'After I got home I decided to visit the library in hopes of finding more information about it and when I got back someone had broken into the apartment and the ship was gone.' Tintin told Amanda. 'So I somehow thought that I knew who might have taken it and took a trip to Marlinspike Hall. There I found an exact copy of my ship but it turned out that it wasn't my ship. And when I got back a second time this is how my apartment looked like.' Tintin finished.

'And the only thing that was missing is the model of the ship?' Amanda asked.

'Yes which means someone is after whatever the ship is hiding.' Tintin said. 'I read it in a book at the library that it was long thought that the Unicorn was carrying a secret cargo and I'm starting to believe that it is that secret cargo whoever took my model is after.' Tintin said while walking back and forth in front of the fireplace.

'Maybe you'll find out.' Amanda said while covering a yawn with her hand. 'Thank for the tea, it really worked wonder to calm me down.' Amanda said giving Tintin the cup to be put away. 'But I better get back to my own place. If you want I can come by tomorrow to help you clean up this mess.' Amanda said while walking down the stairs.

'Don't you have work?' Tintin asked.

'No, my boss called me earlier and told me that I've earned a few days off from work.' Amanda said. 'I guess I'll be seeing you around Tintin and thank you again for the tea.' Amanda said before walking off.

Tintin looked down at Snowy when he whined for attention. 'I'm sorry Snowy. Did I pay too much attention to Amanda?' Tintin said while scratching Snowy behind his ears. 'It seems like I can't stop thinking about her and I get this weird feeling in my chests when I see her.' Tintin said.

Back at Amandas home she was having similar feelings in her chest and went to bed thinking what the next day might bring.


	3. Chapter 3

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: K

Notice: This story wont follow the movie version to 100% accuracy.

Chapter 3

The next morning Amanda woke feeling refreshed although she had seen and been through things she'd never have to go through before. After a nice breakfast Amanda decided to go see Tintin and ask him if he still needed help with cleaning the apartment.

'Good morning.' Amanda said when Tintin opened his door.

'Good morning.' Tintin said while letting Amanda in to his apartment.

'I came by to see if you still wanted any help with cleaning your apartment from the events of yesterday.' Amanda said.

'Oh, that would be kind of you.' Tintin said. 'We can at least start with putting all the furniture back in place. Then we can put all the other things back.' Tintin said.

'Sounds like a plan.' Amanda said while walking to a chair to put it back on its feet.

As soon as the last furniture was back on its feet there was a knock on the door and when Tintin opened two almost identical gentlemen with bowler hats and canes entered.

'Good morning Tintin.' One of the men said.

'How are you today?' The other one said.

'Good morning Mr. Thompson and Mr. Thomson.' Tintin greeted the men. 'I'm good this morning. Amanda and I were just finishing putting some of my furniture back.' Tintin said.

At the mention of Amandas name the two gentlemen looked in her direction and greeted her too. Instead of listening to their conversation Amanda busied herself with more cleaning. Only when she heard one of the gentlemen blurt out something that sounded like kandabotan did she look in their direction. Before walking up to them Amanda finished putting some vases and books back into a bookshelf.

'Karaboudjan, isn't that an Armenian word?' Amanda asked reading the written word while making Tintin and the two gentlemen jump in surprise.

'Yeah it is.' Tintin said.

A noise from the stairs made Tintin, Amanda and one of the gentlemen go over and look. At the bottom of the stairs was the other gentleman. Not wanting to be in the way for the three of them Amanda returned to tidy up some more before walking down the stair where she heard Tintin say goodbye.

'It's more or less tidy now in your apartment.' Amanda said. The only thing left to tidy out is all your papers but I think you can do that on your own.' Amanda finished.

'Yeah, thank you for the help.' Tintin said. 'Is there anything I can do to make it up?' Tintin asked.

'I can't think of anything at the moment but as soon as I know I'll let you know.' Amanda said.

'That sounds like a go…' Tintin started but interrupted what he was about to say to go check out some noise down the street while Amanda stayed near the door.

Without noticing a van stopped and three men got out. Two of them were carrying a crate. Feeling a little cold Amanda was about to turn around and enter the building again when she saw Tintin walking back. Still oblivious to the men behind her Amanda walked up to Tintin.

'Did you find out what the noise was all about?' Amanda asked as they were about to enter the building.

'Yeah, it was Thompson and Thomson who ran into th…' Tintin said but was once again interrupted.

'Mr. Tin-tin?' The stranger asked.

'Yes.' Tintin said.

'We have a delivery for you.' The stranger said.

'But I haven't ordered anything.' Tintin said as he turned around. When he did the stranger put a rag over his face and was put in the crate the other two strangers were carrying. Before Amanda could react the same thing happened to her. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the smell of chloride.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: T

Notice: This story wont follow the movie version to 100% accuracy.

Warning: Long chapter.

Chapter 4

The first thing Amanda noticed when she started to wake up was hands roaming her body and voices mumbling about something. Amanda could not clearly hear what they were saying but when she felt a hand grab one of her breast she flinched. Soon after she felt the roaming hands leave her body and she could clearly hear them now.

'She doesn't seem to have it on her. Let's look through the boy again.' The strangers said.

'What do I not have one me?' Amanda asked in a mumbled voice.

When the men didn't answer Amanda thought that they didn't hear or that they were ignoring her. But it didn't take long until they repeated the same sentence about the boy not having it on him as well. Shortly after a door was opened and since Amanda was more or less fully awake she looked in the direction she had heard the door open. There Amanda saw a man she recognised from somewhere.

'Did you find it?' the man asked.

'He doesn't seem to have it and neither does his girl.' One of the strangers that were looking through Tintins clothes said.

'Then where is it?' the man said again.

'Where's what?' Amanda heard Tintin mumble while the man, being impatient banged a cane against the bars.

'Oh don't play ignorant. I'm looking for a piece of paper like this.' The man said while holding a small piece of paper in front of Tintin.

'You mean the scroll?' Tintin asked.

'Yes.' The man said.

'Hidden in the mast?' Tintin said.

'Yes.' The man said again.

'Wrapped in a metal cylinder?' Tintin asked.

'YES!' the man said.

'I don't have it.' Tintin said.

As soon as Tintin said those words the man from the marketplace revealed a hidden blade within his cane and first pointed it at Tintin but then put it against the Amandas neck.

'I have a feeling you know the value of that scroll. Why else would you take it?' The man said. 'You better think about what use you are to me or I can't guarantee the safety of your girl.'

'These scrolls' Tintin said. 'They are part of a puzzle. You have one and need the other but something tells me that it's not all.' Tintin finished.

'Do not worry. I'll find it with or without your and your girlfriends help.' The man said again before leaving.

As the door was closing Amanda heard something enter and turned to look.

'Tintin, isn't that your dog?' Amanda asked seeing Snowy running over.

'Oh Snowy, it's good to see you too. See if you can bite these ropes off.' Tintin said.

As soon as the ropes were of from Tintin he went to help Amanda with hers. When that was done Tintin took a look around the room.

'Amanda, help me out. We have to get out of here before they come back.' Tintin said while he spotted a crowbar and jammed the door with it. After that he covered the window with a wooden plate.

'I see ropes and champagne bottles.' Amanda said. 'But I don't know how that'll help us out of here.'

'I have an idea but I'll need your help.' Tintin said. 'First, can you move the crates with the bottles making them face the door?' Tintin asked.

'Yes I can do that.' Amanda said.

Knowing that they had to move quick they both got to work and it didn't take long until the men from before were back banging on the door. Feeling a little stressed Amanda sped up putting the crates in place before joining Tintin at a window.

'Tintin I think they are back at the door.' Amanda said.

'Hey Amanda may I ask you something?' Tintin said.

'Yeah' Amanda said.

'How good's your climbing skill?' Tintin asked.

'Uh, I think it's fairly good. Why?' Amanda asked.

'To get out of here we'll have to climb to another floor outside.' Tintin said looking back at Amanda. 'Don't worry. If it helps you can climb first and I'll be right behind you.' Tintin said.

Amanda looked down on what she was wearing. Her current clothing was a long skirt, a white blouse and a shawl over it.

'Well I'll have to do my best.' Amanda said to Tintin and took the hand he had extended to help her up.

No sooner had both Amanda and Tintin (who was carrying Snowy) left when there was a sound of a door being blown off its hinges. Looking up Amanda saw that the rope was attached to an open window. Not wanting to stay too long in one place she started to climb and after 10 min of climbing she reached the window. As soon as Amanda got inside she saw a sleeping man. Not wanting to disturb him she quietly turned around to help Tintin and Snowy up as well.

As soon as Snowy was inside he jumped on the table. That in turn woke the sleeping man and when he saw Amanda and Tintin he grabbed a scope and started to swing it. To not get hit Tintin grabbed a nearby rod to stop the attack.

'So you think you could sneak in and catch me with my trousers down did you?' The man said while swinging the scope at Tintin again.

'I'd rather you keep your trousers on.' Tintin replied blocking another swing from the scope.

'I know what you and that girl of yours are playing at. The two of you are part of them aren't you?' the man said.

'Part of what?' Amanda asked.

'And now they have sent you here to kill me.' The man continued not hearing Amanda while he continued to swing the scope at Tintin. For every hit the scope got more and more bent.

'Look I don't know what you are talking about. Amanda and I were kidnapped and neither of us knows who you are.' Tintin said.

As Tintin said this the man threw the (now broken) scope on the floor.

'How could it turn out this way?' The man said. 'He's turned the whole crew against me, bought them all of.' The man continued.

'Who bought your crew?' Amanda asked although she had an idea of who it might be.

'Some guys with a sour face with a sugarname. He bought them all off, every last one of them.' The man said.

'Sakharine' Tintin said as he realised who it was the man was referring to.

'Nobody takes my ship!' he burst out.

'You're the captain?' Tintin asked.

'Of course I'm the captain. Who else would I be?' he said. 'I've been locked in this room for days with nothing but whiskey to sustain mu mortal soul.' The captain said as he lifted an empty bottle.

In the meantime both Amanda and Tintin had moved to the door. Amanda felt the handle and tried to open it. When it did open both Amanda and Tintin looked back at the captain.

'W-well I assumed it was locked.' He said.

'It obviously isn't.' Tintin said. 'You'll have to excuse us. If any of these men finds us here they'll kill us.' Tintin said. 'We'll try for find our way off this drunken tub.' Tintin finished as he let Amanda pass through the door first before closing it behind him.

When Amanda and Tintin were about to turn a corner a member of the crew came walking and stopped when he saw them standing there. Without thinking Tintin hit the man with the rod he took form the captains room. The man quickly regained his focus and started to fight as well. Without thinking Amanda hit the man in the head in hopes that would help Tintin out. The only thing it did though was to make the man turn his focus on her. Just as the man was about to hit Amanda someone hit the man making him fall back. Tintin saw this and took the opportunity to push him against the door. The only thing he didn't count on was the door closing which caused the man to lose consciousness.

'Thank you. I'm Tintin by the way and this is Amanda.' Tintin said while he extended his hand to the captain since it was him who had helped them.

'Archibald Haddock.' The captain said as he shook Tintins hand.

'Hold on. Did you way Haddock?' Tintin asked.

Not knowing why Tintin reacted that way when he found out the captains name Amanda decided to just follow for now. Hopefully there would be a time when Tintin could tell her the whole story about the ship and what he obviously have found out so far. But for now they have to focus on getting off this ship alive.

AN: in the next chapter I'll change the events a little. I hope you like the story so far. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: T

Chapter 5

For several minutes Haddock, Tintin, Amanda and Snowy snuck through the corridors in hopes of not getting caught before reaching the life boats. Whenever they heard crewmembers getting close they hid behind doors, corners and under stairs. When they reached a door both Tintin and Amanda thought it lead outside but it turned out that it was just a storage room for whiskey. When Amanda saw the captain stocking several bottles in his pockets she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Just as they were about to climb another stair they heard voices getting closer. Not wanting to be found they hid behind the stair.

'He said to find Haddock and to kill the boy.' One of the crewmembers said.

'Yeah and whoever finds the girl get to bed her.' Another said.

As soon as they left Haddock, Tintin, Amanda and Snowy went up the stairs. When they opened a door leading outside another crewmember was standing guard. Looking around Tintin saw the captain holding a bottle of whiskey. Walking out again Tintin was about to hit the guard with the bottle when Haddock took it from him causing Tintin to hit the man with his bare hand.

'To the life boat' Captain Haddock said after taking a big swig from the bottle.

Shaking their heads Amanda and Tintin followed with Snowy right behind them. Reaching the life boats were easier said than done. When looking closer Amanda saw that many of the crewmembers were carrying guns. How they reached the boats without getting caught is a mystery for Amanda. When they had gotten one boat ready they heard voices and the captain recognised one of the men as his first mate.

'Is that the bridge`' Tintin asked.

'Yes and next to it is the radio room.' Haddock said.

'Wait here. I'll be right back.' Tintin said.

'Be careful.' Amanda said as Tintin snuck away.

When Amanda looked back the captain had a knowing smile on his face.

'What?' Amanda said.

'Oh, nothing. Young love these days.' The captain said taking another swig from the bottle while Amanda started to blush at his comment.

The longer Tintin was away Amanda got more and more anxious. Haddock seemed to have similar feelings.

'Hey! You two. Hands up.' A man said as he stood up in the boat Haddock was holding. Obeying his command Haddock let go of the rope making the boat and the man fall.

'Let that be a lesson to you.' Haddock yelled at the man. 'Help me with another boat.' Haddock said to Amanda and together they got another boat ready. This time Haddock took a closer look inside to make sure no one was hiding. As soon as they got the boat ready they heard gunshots. Moments later Snowy came running.

'TINTIN!' Amanda yelled while Haddock got into the boat with Snowy following. This made one of the ropes holding the boat break. Not long after Amanda saw Tintin running in her direction. Without hesitation Amanda too jumped onto the hanging boat while giving enough room for Tintin to join them. With a gunshot Tintin made the boat fall from the ship.

The moment they were off the ship Tintin and Haddock started to row to get further away. When two searchlights flashed over them they all got down on the floor hoping for the best. While Captain Haddock took hold of Snowy Amanda wrapped her arms around Tintin who in turn did the same. The minutes ticked by and then they heard the sound of a boat being crushed. When they looked up they saw Karaboudjan getting further away from them. Feeling relieved Amanda leaned on Tintin and put her head on his shoulder.

'That was close.' Amanda said.

'Yes but we are not out of danger yet.' Tintin said while once again taking the oars. Amanda sat down facing Tintins back while Haddock sat down at the other end.

'So, care to tell me what that was all about?' Amanda asked Tintin. 'I've heard you talk to the captain here about some old ship. I guess it have something to do with the model you bought from the market the other day.' Amanda continued.

'Yes it does. And I'm going to go to the bottom of this and find out what happened on that ship and why Sakharine is after it.' Tintin said before returning to face the captain. 'We have to try to get to Bagghar before he does.' Tintin continued.

'Why?' both Haddock and Amanda said.

'Because that's where the third model of the ship is.' Tintin said. 'The Sheik collects old ships and this is the prise in his collection.' Tintin said while showing something to the captain.

'Blistering barnacles! Isn't that the Unicorn?' the captain said.

'Yes it is. Do you see the distortion around the ship?' Tintin asked the captain.

'Yes' the captain said.

'That means the ship is surrounded by bulletproof glass.' Tintin said.

After listening to their conversation Amanda had a better understanding on what was going on with the old ship and she guessed that this Sakharine guy was after the secret cargo.

'So you are saying to find the location of this secret cargo and the remains of The Unicorn you need clues that was concealed in the models' Amanda said to Tintin. 'And to solve the whole puzzle you need all three of them?' she continued.

'Yes and right now Sakharine is on his way to Bagghar because that's where the third clue is located.' Tintin said to Amanda and after he turned back to the captain.

'Can you get us to Bagghar captain?' Tintin asked.

'What kind of stupid question is that?' he said. 'Of course I can. Just give me the oars and I'll have us there in no time.' The captain said while rearranging the oars. In the process he hit Amanda, Tintin and Snowy in their heads making them pass out.

'Oh look at these landlubbers they have no stomach these days.' The captain said to himself while rowing.


	6. Chapter 6

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: T

Warning: long chapter

Chapter 6

Amanda woke up to a shifting warm feeling. When she saw the source to the heat all sleepiness disappeared. Looking at the other end of the boat she saw a sleeping Tintin.

'C-captain, what have you done?' Amanda said in a panicked voice. 'Tintin!' Amanda said in a high voice but not yelling.

'Oh! No need to thank me lass.' The captain said. 'I thought that the two of you looked cold.' The captain continued.

'TINTIN!' Amanda yelled and it seems to have had the effect she wished since Tintin started to wake up. 'Snowy wake up' Amanda said while shaking Snowy lightly making him wake up as well.

'Captain! What have you done?' Tintin said to the captain making Amanda look in their direction.

'Don't worry lass. I just lit a wee fire to warm the two of you up since you looked cold.' The captain said.

'In a boat!' Tintin exclaimed. 'Quick captain and Amanda, help me put it out.' Tintin said while putting water on the fire.

'What have I done?' the captain said while realising his mistake and before Tintin or Amanda could stop him he opened up a bottle of alcohol and poured it on the fire.

'No! Not that!' Tintin said but it was too late the captain had already pored the content of the bottle over the fire.

'Quick we have to jump into the water.' Tintin said.

Without hesitation Amanda jumped into the water and swam a small distance away. When she heard Tintin call for her to get back she quickly swam back to the boat to help turn it around. After helping Snowy up on the boat Amanda climbed up as well. She sat down next to Tintin while the captain sat down on his other side.

'This is a fine mess.' Tintin said after a while.

'Stupid.' The captain said.

'We are stranded here.' Tintin said-

'Selfish.' The captain said again.

'With no help of rescue' Tintin continued.

'Hopeless.' The captain said once more.

'While Sakharine and his men are halfway to Bagghar' Tintin said.

'Miserable rat' the captain said while hitting himself in the head.

'Alright you two, that's enough of that.' Amanda said. 'There's got to be a way to get us out of this mess.' Amanda continued.

'It was his fault you see.' The captain said as if he didn't hear Amanda talk. 'It was sir Francis.' The captain continued.

'What made you come to that conclusion?' Tintin asked the captain.

'He's a figurehead of great courage that hasn't existed in the family before. Why do you think I'm drinking?' the captain said. 'It's because I know that I'll never be like him.' The captain continued. 'I might as well put us out of the misery.' The captain said while preparing to jump into the sea.

'What is it Snowy?' Amanda said making Tintin look in their direction and then look ahead.

'Where is Karaboudjan registered?' Tintin asked the captain while he and Amanda noticed a small plane in the distance.

When the captain turned around he too noticed the plane.

'We're saved!' The captain exclaimed. 'It's a sign from above.' The captain said.

When the plane weren't too far away they started to fire at Tintin, Amanda, captain Haddock and Snowy. Luckily the shots didn't hit any of them.

'Slave traders! Mutants! Freshwater politicians!' the captain yelled among other things.

'Bad news we only have one bullet.' Tintin said taking out the gun he had acquired from Karaboudjan.

'What's the good news?' Amanda asked while the captain continued to yell at the plane.

'We've got one bullet.' Tintin said while he took aim at the plane.

When the plain turned around and started to fire another run of shots at them Amanda wasn't as lucky. A bullet had pierced her upper right arm. Luckily it missed any major veins but it still hurt. When the bullet hit Amanda couldn't help but yelp as the pain got obvious.

'Amanda did you get hit?' Tintin asked Amanda when he heard her yelp after the second round of bullets being fired.

'Yeah, seems like I've been hit in the arm.' Amanda said.

'I'll take a look at it as soon as we are safe in the plane. Wait here until I give the signal to come over.' Tintin said. 'Captain look after her for me.' Tintin said to the captain.

As soon as Tintin jumped into the water Amanda saw that his shot had hit the engine of the plane. It didn't take long until Tintin waved them over. With only one arm it took a little longer for Amanda to reach the plane. When she did reach it Tintin was quick to help her up.

'I'm sorry Amanda. Can you endure it until we reach land?' Tintin asked Amanda.

'I'll do my best Tintin.' Amanda said.

Without any of them noticing Captain Haddock mumbled 'young love these days'. Only Snowy seemed to notice it.

'Have you ever handled a plane before?' Amanda asked Tintin.

'Relax I interviewed a pilot once.' Tintin said. 'I more or less know what I need to do.' Tintin continued.

'Which one of them is it? More or less?' the captain asked.

'Just relax I'll have us up in the air in no time.' Tintin said while starting the plane.

After a shaky start Tintin managed to get the plane up in the air.

'Look captain, Tintin. We have caught up to them.' Amanda said when she looked out and saw Karaboudjan down below.

'Yes, yes. That's good.' The captain said as they flew over. 'Tintin do you think you can get us to our destination without going through that wall of death?' The captain said while pointing to dark thunder clouds.

'We can't turn back. Not now.' Tintin said.

For a while Amanda thought that the ride through the clouds would go smoothly. However the plane was struck by lightning making Tintin losing control for a moment. Not only did they have a thunderstorm to worry about. Shortly after entering the thunderstorm the fuel tank showed they were getting low on fuel. After a mutual agreement it was decided that the captain would climb outside to refill the tank with some alcohol they found in a first aid bag. With a little encouragement from both Tintin and Amanda the captain went outside of the plane to refill the tank.

What they didn't notice though was that the captain had drunk some of the content when Tintin was having issues controlling the plane.

'Tintin I think we have a little problem.' Amanda said when she noticed the bottle still inside of the plane. 'The captain forgot the bottle.' Amanda said to Tintin.

'What!?' Tintin said. 'But what's he doing then?' Tintin said as he saw the captain on the hood of the plane.

Whatever the captain did must have worked because the engine suddenly got all power back. Even with the power back Tintin had problems controlling the plane and thanks to the captain he couldn't see where he was going. Before any of them knew it they had crashed into a sand dune. In the crash Tintin landed on the hood and Amanda got knocked out when she hit her head. Somehow the parachute the captain was wearing got released giving him a soft landing compared to Tintin and Amanda. Seeing Tintins position the captain was quick to pull him to safety.

Amanda woke up to someone shaking her lightly while calling her name. When she got around she saw that it was Tintin.

'Thank goodness that you woke up.' Tintin said with a worried voice.

'Sorry. Was I out long?' Amanda asked.

'No not too long.' Tintin said. 'I took the liberty to wrap some of the bandages from the plane around your wound while you were knocked out.' Tintin continued. 'Hopefully it'll do until we reach Bagghar where you can have a doctor take a proper look at it. But for now it'll have to do.' Tintin finished.

'Thank you.' Amanda said while getting up. Where are we?' she asked.

'I don't know but we can't stay here.' Tintin said. 'We'll have to get moving.' He said.

For hours they walked through the desert but it eventually got a little too much. Shortly after the captain had retold some story about the mysterious Unicorn they all fainted from the heat.


	7. Chapter 7

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: T

Chapter 7

Amanda woke up to a cool room. When her eyes adjusted she noticed that she had been placed in a bed. Hearing the door open she looked in that direction and saw Tintin entering with another man behind that Amanda didn't recognised.

'I see you are finally awake.' Tintin said while Snowy jumped up on the bed. 'How are you feeling?' Tintin asked sitting down in a chair next to the bed and unconsciously taking hold of Amandas hand.

'I've been better.' Amanda said while patting Snowy. 'But my arm doesn't hurt anymore. I guess someone took a look and properly wrapped it with bandage.' Amanda said.

'Yes and they also managed to get the bullet out.' Tintin said while avoiding eye contact with Amanda.

'What is it?' Amanda asked.

'Nothing.' Tintin said but the way he said it made Amanda doubt him.

'Are you sure?' Amanda asked again in hopes of getting some answer.

'Yeah.' Tintin said again while avoiding Amandas eyes.

'Really?' Amanda continued.

'I'm just sorry for bringing you into this whole mess.' Tintin said when Amanda kept asking.

'Don't worry too much about that Tintin.' Amanda said making Tintin look at her. 'I've enjoyed it so far and I have a feeling that there is still some more adventure waiting on this journey.' Amanda finished.

'Yes you might be right. Do you think you have enough strength to go see if the captain has woken up?' Tintin asked to change the topic.

'I believe so.' Amanda said while getting up.

To make sure that Amanda didn't fall on their way to see the captain Tintin put his arm around her waist. When Amanda noticed she felt he cheeks turn a little warm. Their visit to the captain ended with him retelling the story of his ancestor and realising why Sakharine was after him and the scrolls. It didn't take long for the men at the outpost to prepare three camels for Tintin, Amanda and the captain to use. The moment they left Amanda looked back waving goodbye and she thought that she saw some relieved faces. Perhaps the little stunt from the captain exhausted them more than they wanted to admit.

'Is that Bagghar?' Amanda asked when they reach a viewpoint overlooking the city.

'Yes and it seems like Sakharine and his crew got here before us.' Tintin said while pointing in the direction on of the harbour.

The streets were full of people and vendors selling various objects, food and spices. More than once random vendors would tempt Amanda with their objects or food making it hard for her to keep track of Tintin and captain Haddock.

'I think it might be safer for me to hold on to your arm while we are walking through this marketplace.' Amanda said while taking hold of Tintins hand and without realising it interlocking them.

'Don't look behind us now but I think we are being followed.' Tintin said while the captain turned around as if he was looking at something they just passed before turning back on track again.

'Yes so it seems.' The captain said.

'Let's turn this way.' Tintin said while turning to the left taking hold of Haddocks arm.

When they passed through a gateway Tintin and Amanda hid behind one side while captain hid on the other. The moment the two people following them came through Haddock was quick to attack them.

'Who are you two working for?' the captain said.

When Tintin recognised the two men he was quick to stop the captain. Amanda too soon recognised them as Thompson and Thomson. The two police officers she met after Tintin had had his apartment ransacked and the man who had been shot.

'Thompson and Thomson what are you doing here?' Tintin asked.

'Ssssh! We are here for an important mission.' One of them said.

'Yes an important mission.' The other said.

'And we also came to give you your wallet back.' The first of them said taking out a wallet giving it to Tintin. 'You see we caught the pickpocket.' The first one said.

'And we thought we would come here to deliver it to you.' The other one said.

'Don't worry everything is in its place. Nothing seems to be missing.' The first one said.

'It's not the money I'm worried about.' Tintin said while looking through his wallet and got a relieved look on his face when he found what he was looking for. 'The odds are even.' Tintin said while showing the scroll to the captain and Amanda.

'So this is what they were after?' Amanda asked. The scroll in Tintins hand was different from what Amanda had imagined them to look like.

'Yes and right now Sakharine is after the third one located in the model belonging to the sheik.' Tintin said.

A noise from something being unrolled caught the attention of the men and looking behind her Amanda saw a big poster with a lady on the front. Amanda heard Tintin say something about the Milanese Nightingale while the captain called her a dish.

'So that's his secret weapon?' Tintin said.

'I've seen her before.' Amanda said. 'Isn't she the famous opera singer?' Amanda asked.

'Yes she is. I've interviewed her a few times.' Tintin said.

'Do you think we can still get hold of tickets for the show?' Amanda asked.

'I hope so.' Tintin said. 'After all that's where the third model of the ship is located.' Tintin said.

When they all got to the gate where the tickets for the show was being sold there were three left. Without hesitation Tintin bought them making sure that they had a chance to get to the third model before Sakharine.


	8. Chapter 8

An adventure to remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin or any of the characters (except my OC). They all belong to Hergé.

Tintin x OC

Rating: T

Chapter 8

When Tintin, Amanda and the captain along with Snowy came closer to the entrance of the palace they saw many nicely dressed men and women. Looking down at her clothes Amanda felt slightly out of it.

'You look fine.' Tintin said to Amanda when he saw her comparing herself with all the other women.

'You think so?' Amanda asked Tintin.

'Yes I'm sure.' Tintin said.

'Thank you.' Amanda said while a small blush tinted her cheeks.

'Let's go.' Tintin said while taking hold of Amandas hand, interlocking their fingers.

'Well this is a change from the city.' Amanda said when she got her first look at the palace remembering how the remaining city looks like.

'Yeah it seems like the sheik is keeping all the water instead of sharing it with the people.' Tintin said while they were walking through beautiful gardens.

During the whole walk Tintin and Amanda kept their hands interlocked and the captain acted as if that was normal for the two of them. He would from time to time mumble things like ' _young love these days'_ and ' _look at these lovebirds'_. Snowy barked as if agreeing with the captain.

'Did you say something?' Amanda asked the captain.

'Me? No, no. I think you are hearing things.' The captain said while walking ahead of the couple.

Shaking her head Amanda continued on with Tintin. Knowing what kind of man the sheik is Amanda was still amazed by the palace. Had Tintin not been by her side she would have explored the castle instead of listening to the performance. The room where the performance would be taking place in was just as beautiful as the remaining palace. At the far end of the room Amanda saw the model of the Unicorn and notified Tintin of it.

'Isn't that the ship you are looking for?' Amanda asked.

'Yes it is. Let's just hope that we can get to it before Sakharine does.' Tintin said.

Not long after the three of them found their seats a well-dressed woman entered. The sheik was the one escorting her to the stage and when he gave a signal the woman started to sing.

' _Poor captain_.' Amanda thought when she saw him hitting his head on the chair in front of him. ' _I don't blame him though. This kind of music is one of a kind_.' Amanda thought while trying hard not to follow the captains example. Amanda was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tintin telling his dog to shut up and when Amanda looked their way she saw that Snowy saw whining under Tintins chair. Amanda scooped down to pick Snowy up and put him in her lap. This made Snowy to relax and calm down.

'Oh no.' Tintin said all of a sudden.

'What is it?' Amanda asked.

'Sakharine.' Tintin said while looking in the direction of the unicorn. 'And it looks like the glass around the ship is about to break.' Tintin said and when he said the word break the glass did break.

When Amanda saw a hawk flying over Snowy jumped from her lap and started to chase it.

'Snowy!' Amanda called after the little white terrier.

Not long after Snowy had left Amandas lap did the captain return and he looked like he had sold the butter and then dropped the money.

'Those three! They are trying to steal your ship.' Amanda heard a voice yell and looking up she saw that it was Sakharine who had yelled it.

'Arrest them and especially the ugly one.' Amanda heard the sheik yell.

'Who? Me?' the captain said.

'No you got it all wrong.' Tintin said with no success.

'Let's get out of here.' Amanda said to the captain while taking hold of Tintins hand. 'Snowy!' Amanda yelled after the little terrier.

When they got to the gardens Tintin was brought out of his thoughts and started to walk faster while taking a new grip of Amandas hand.

'Sakharine now have the third scroll.' Tintin said but was interrupted by the captain.

'It's worse than that.' The captain said.

'Why is that?' Tintin asked.

'They've got your scroll too.' The captain said.

'WHAT!?' Tintin and Amanda said.

'It was Alan. He hit me in the head and there was a bottle of whiskey.' The captain said.

'It always seems to be.' Tintin said while letting go of Amandas hand to walk away in a hurry.

Looking back at the captain Amanda saw how much Tintins words hurt him.

'Let's go captain. You can still make it up.' Amanda said taking hold of his hand and dragging him with her to where Tintin was taking a motorcycle from a guard.

'There's still time to get the scrolls back.' Amanda said while taking a seat behind Tintin on the motorcycle as the captain sat down in the ad-on seat with snowy and a rocket launcher.

'C-captain where did you get that!?' Amanda asked when she saw what he had brought along.

'One of the guards dropped it so I picked it up. It might be useful.' The captain said pointing to someone behind them.

'Hang on.' Tintin said before he sped off making Amanda put her arms around his waist. Meanwhile the captain was getting ready to fire the rocket launcher at the car where Sakharine and his men were sitting in.

'Did you hit anything?' Tintin asked after the captain had fired the launcher.

'Oh dear.' The captain said.

Looking back Amanda saw that the captain had hit one of the gates that keep the water within the sheiks walls. Too stunned to say anything Amanda turned back looking ahead.


End file.
